elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraldar
|Base ID = }} Kraldar is a Nord noble who rises to the rank of Jarl of Winterhold if the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War questline. If he becomes Jarl after the Dragonborn trades Winterhold for The Reach in Season Unending, and the Dragonborn later retakes the hold for Jarl Korir, he will be exiled to Erikur's House in Solitude. Background Great Collapse By all accounts, Kraldar may be one of the last in a long line of nobility in Winterhold, due to the cataclysmic Great Collapse in 4E 122. He understands that the College of Winterhold needs to be placated, and being on good terms with the Arch-Mage is in Winterhold's best interest, unlike his predecessor. Ever the optimist, he firmly believes that Winterhold will be returned to greatness one day, and often regales his housecarl, Thonjolf, with his dreams for the future. He is far less chatty with Malur Seloth, however.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide As Jarl He is often bored with his rank—he will frequently ask Thonjolf for the latest rumors in Winterhold. When Thonjolf reveals that there is absolutely no news in the three-house town (and even in the College), Kralder will prod him until Thonjolf promises to tell him about anything new occurring in the perennially frostbitten town (this also occurs before he is Jarl). Interactions Becoming Thane of Winterhold Rescue Mission Dialogue As Jarl "Winterhold may not look impressive, but it has a very rich history." :I'd like to know more about Winterhold's history. "I'm afraid the Winterhold you see before you is somewhat... underwhelming. I can assure you, though, that it was quite something in its prime. An early capital of Skyrim, you know. Sadly, the Oblivion Crisis took its toll on Winterhold, in more ways than one. Then, the Great Collapse swallowed most of our beloved city." ::The Great Collapse? What's that? "Just about eighty years ago, there was a terrible disaster. The cliffs overlooking the Sea of Ghosts collapsed, taking most of Winterhold with them. In the middle of it all, the College was practically untouched. Many of the survivors were suspicious. Some believed the mages were behind the whole thing, and others felt they could have at least prevented it. Arch-Mage Aren assures me that his people had nothing to do with it, and I believe him. But Winterhold never recovered." ::How did the Oblivion Crisis impact Winterhold? "You may have noticed the College, just to the north there. Very prestigious place. Mages from all over Tamriel traveled here to seek knowledge. After the Oblivion Crisis was over, many felt that magic users were to blame. Elves, to be specific. It created a great deal of tension. A good many dark elves were driven from the city, and people became... uncomfortable with the presence of the College." Conversations The latest news Kraldar: "So, what's the latest exciting news about goings-on in Winterhold?" Thonjolf: "There is no news, I'm afraid." Kraldar: "None? Nothing at all? Nothing from the College, even?" Thonjolf: "I shall inform you the moment something noteworthy happens." Kraldar: "Yes, that will be fine. Thank you." A meal with the Arch-Mage Thonjolf: "Will you be needing anything special today?" Kraldar: "Why don't you see if Arch-Mage Aren is interested in joining me for a meal?" Thonjolf: "Again? Are you sure? He still hasn't answered your last several requests." Kraldar: "Well, he's been very busy. Perhaps today he'll have some free time." Thonjolf: "As you wish." Quotes *''"With the Empire's help, Winterhold will be back on its feet in no time."'' *''"There's yet hope that our relationship with the College can be repaired."'' *''"Winterhold was once the capital of Skyrim, you know. Quite an honor."'' Trivia *During "Season Unending," it is possible that General Tullius wants Kraldar removed as Jarl of Winterhold, and for him to be replaced by an Imperial candidate. However, Kraldar is not the Jarl of Winterhold under Stormcloak rule. Appearances * de:Kraldar es:Kraldar pl:Kraldar ru:Кралдар Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Jarls